


Come on closer

by mangobango2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook gets into Neverland and Peter Pan meets. He persuades him to join him. Over time, they become good friends, but each of them feel some tension, which is in the air .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on closer




End file.
